triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell (Earth-10)
Piper Shirley Halliwell is the second daughter born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. History Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Brewing:' The ability to brew potions. Active Powers *'Molecular Speed Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the speed of molecules. **'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons and other good witches. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. In 1998 her powers are unbound and manifests as a panic response, until she learns to control it the following year. **'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. Charmed Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. Health and Vitals *Gave birth to her first child, Wyatt Halliwell 1, 2003 Death Count Piper has died a total 4 of times *'Déjà Vu All Over Again' - Piper was thrown though a glass door by an energy ball thrown by demon Rodriguez. She was later revived when time was reset. *'Awakened' - Piper died a second time from a terminal disease, Oroya Fever. She was revived when Leo healed her when she was about to cross over. *'Coyote Piper' - Piper died a third time when Prue stabbed her in order to get a spirit out of her body. An alchemist possessing Leo revived her and then Leo healed her. *'All Hell Breaks Loose' - Piper died a fourth time when a crazy Wiccan practitioner shot her, becuase she felt Piper was evil. She was later revived when time was reset. Family Tree Professional Life |-|Quake= After the death of her grandmother, Piper wanted to honor her dream and applied for a job as a chef at Quake. However, she was hired as restaurant manager when the current chef, Chef Moore had left for a job in France. Constantly working double shifts, and having a lousy boss, Piper was unhappy with her job. A year later, Piper was reminded of her lifelong dream of owning her own restaurant by an old classmate, Joanne Hertz. Piper decided to quit and pursued her dream. |-|P3= After quitting at Quake, Piper intended to open her own restaurant. However, the risks were too high to take and thus Piper decided to open a nightclub. With the help of her sisters, Piper opened P3 which quickly became San Francisco's hottest nightclub after Dishwalla put P3 on the map. Though the club struggled a few times, it did well overall and was the biggest source of income for the sisters. P3 became the place where the sisters would spend a relaxing night after all the demon fighting and thus was one of the places Piper wanted to keep demon free, however, demons have been battled and vanquished there on occasion. Piper gave the club its name as a nod to the Power of Three, in honor of her and her sisters. Notes *Piper's blood type is AB *Piper likes to knit in her free time. *Piper was the first to discover her powers. *Piper's favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake. *Piper is allergic to bees. *Piper is the shortest of the Charmed Ones *One of Piper's past lives was Priscilla Baxter, the mother of Grams, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. **Both Piper and Priscilla Baxter were owners of a popular bar. *Piper is the only Charmed One whose past life did not have a power related to the elements. **Piper is the only sister whose powers are an advanced version of her past life's. *Piper died twice from non-magical reasons; the first time from Oroya Fever, the second time she was shot by Alice Hicks when the sisters were exposed. *Like Grams, Piper used to keep her hands busy with combining several ingredients without actually making anything. *Due to her potion making skills, Piper was the only sister who could replicate her own powers. Appearances Destined: Season 1 *Prologue